Pokemon Destiny
by jordiepie
Summary: This sections sums up the beginning of time and everything else in the Pokemon world.
1. Prologue

In the beginning there was but only one being. This being was a Pokemon named Arceus. Arceus was all that was created. All that was there. Just it and darkness. Arceus had the ability to create anything he wanted. It began to feel lonely and bored. So the creature created three beings. And with these beings brought different domains. Arceus created the first being. This was called Palkia. It's domain was something that had developed due to its creation. Instead of darkness, space took its place. Arceus then created his brother Dialga. This creature brought with it the aspect of time. So Arceus made it the guardian of the realm of time. Lastly was the being that would watch over different dimensions. Giratina. This being was to be put into a different parallel world to the others and look over it. Arceus bestowed unto these Pokemon part of his creation abilities. But due to Giratina being placed in a different universe to them it had no use for these powers and began to grow angry and destructive. One night as the brothers of space and time were consulting Arcues of their future plans for this empty space, Giratina plotted to destroy the God. Palkia and Dialga had been sent to find the right place for the beginning of everything, Giratina used this moment to open up a portal to his realm and dragged Arceus through. Giratina shot multiple bursts of energy towards Arceus but even it knew it was no match for the creator. Arceus deflected all the burst and sent Giratina back out of his realm to where Dialga and Palkia were waiting for it. Dialga, Palkia and Giratina shot a blast at each other and sent new rocks and meteors into space. Arceus encased Giratina in his realm and told it that it must stay there until it is time. None of the three creatures knew what Arceus was talking about but they knew it would make sense eventually.

With all the new rocks floating around Palkia shaped a new world which would be called earth. This was the opportunity that Palkia needed to use its creation powers. He created the beings of sky, land and sea. Rayquazza, Groundon and Kyogre. Rayquazza created the skies and the atmosphere. This would be the space in which the future birds would fly. This was high above what Groundon had created. It created the land. The mountains, hills and grass. Beneath the land was the seas and oceans. The domain of Kyogre. Each of them had a job. Kyogre`s was to keep the seas calm. To make sure water levels didn't rise and destroy the land and to make sure that it didn't all evaporate and cover the land of the skies. Groundon`s was to make sure the land barely moved, that it stayed sturdy. Without land the seas would take over and no life would be able to grow. Rayquazza made the air breathable in. Made sure no disasters were create such as tornados and hurricanes. This would destroy the land and disrupt the sea. So the trio travelled to Arceus. They asked for power. Power for creation. The God granted their wish and in return they created 17 elements in which Arceus would manipulate later on. The elements of; grass, fire, water, bug, flying, poison, normal, electric, ground, rock, psychic, fighting, ice, ghost, dark, steel and dragon. The trio returned to their realms and created what they needed to. Kyogre needed to make sure the temperatures were balanced so created the Prince and princess of the sea. Manaphy and Phione. Manaphy would make sure the seas were just cold enough to not freeze over and Phione made sure the seas were hot enough to not evaporate. But the pair became neglected and longed for Kyogre`s approval. The two of them got into a full blown battle. The outcome of this caused the seas to freeze and evaporate and Kyogre became worried that his realm would be no more. So he got involved. He froze Phione and placed Manaphy in a heated egg. Until Arceus agreed it would be safe for them to come out. Groundon created a being that was different to the uses of Manaphy and Phione. He created the being of the volcano. Heatran. This being was to make sure that Groudon`s powers would never reach a destructive level. Rayquazza on the other hand needed creatures in which would look after all realms from the skies. With the help of Groudon and Kyogre they created the beings named Lugia and Ho-oh.

As the years went on the Lord's of the sea and land wanted more from their realm. They wanted the entire planet to be taken over by their respective element. This disagreement caused tsunamis and earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. Rayquazza thought that the battle had gotten out of hand and sent for help. At this moment Heatran had already fled to stop Groudon and now had to fight off both of the giants. Lugia and Ho-oh had reached Rayquazza and he told them that whom ever creates the greatest team and defeats both these Pokemon will win his never ending trust. The birds agreed and this is where the first war of nature began. Lugia created three birds. Of ice, fire and lightning. It named them Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos. Ho-oh created three beasts of water, fire and electric. Suicune, Entei and Raikou. These two trios travelled to the battle site. The trio's realised they were competing with each other and realised they had to defeat the other trio to defeat the giants. So a battle commenced between Kyogre, Groudon, the bird trio and Lugia, the beast trio and Ho-oh and then Heatran. Rayquazza got fed up with all the fighting and cut off all oxygen. The Pokemon were forced to stop fighting and Rayquazza made an agreement that if it ever happened again he would use the same punishment. The three birds then spread out throughout the land and resided in different territories. The beasts decided to travel the land looking everywhere for something to do. Lugia found a cave out at sea to which it called home, whereas Ho-oh created a tower in the centre of no where. Groudon and Kyogre were banished to two different temples so that they would never create this battle again and Heatran and Rayquazza went back to their respective sleeping places.

Now Dialga thought differently to this. He wanted a companion in which he would travel through time with. So therefore created the time traveller Celebi. This little creature would accompany Dialga where ever he so pleases. But due to them both travelling no one was around to look after the realm of time. So Dialga created the eon guardians, Latios and Latias. These two would look over the realm of time as Dialga and Celebi travelled every aspect of it.  
Now after the attempt at being destroyed by Giratina, Arceus needed a messenger. Someone who would send for help if things went bad. He entrusted Palkia with creating this being. But Palkia didn't want to disappoint his God. So he travelled to the distorted world in which Giratina reigned. He asked for a being that would look after Arceus. Giratina agreed but only if Palkia brought two beings to be brought back to the realm where everyone else is. So for Palkia, Giratina created a being named Deoxys. This was a being whose soul purpose was to cater to Arceus` every word. In return Palkia created two beings which Giratina had specified. One of which was someone named Rotom. This Pokemon would be able to take control of electrical equipment. The other, Spiritomb, was a being that resided in a rock but took control of other beings. Both of these Pokemon were seen in Palkia`s as evil and he knew that they would bring no good. So in good judgement he sent them to different places throughout the world of Earth. Little did all the beings know, Giratina had a plan for them both.  
As the years went on Arceus realised how baron and empty the new planet was. So he created a Pokemon that would consist the DNA of all non - legendary Pokemon. Mew. As a result of this disperce of DNA a new species was created. They were called humans. They would be partnered with Pokemon and eventually would evolve not only themselves and Pokemon, but the planet itself. Arceus, being the wise God he is also knew they needed something to keep all these beings in order. So he created three beings. The protectors. Cobalion, Virizion and Terrakion. Arcues knew they needed training so he created a fourth protector. A young, unexperienced being called Keldeo.  
The humans in turn created Pokemon themselves. The oldest ancestors of humans created a being called Regigigas. This Pokemon split the one continent into five different ones. This power made Regigigas go into deep slumber and in his place created three beings that would look over three different time zones. The stone age, the iron age and the ice age. Registeel, Regirock and Regice. In future times humans created a weapon. In which they called Genosect. They soon realised that this was too powerful and would soon destroy even its creators. They also got their hands on DNA from the original Pokemon. They created the clone Mewtwo. This abandoned all human life and hid.  
In the beggining of the age of man, Arceus thought they were just empty shells and lacked personality. He created certain teachers that would give all life personality. Arceus firstly created the lake trio. The first was Azelf of will power. Next Uxie of knowledge and last Mespiritt of emotion. The next teacher was of wishes. Jirachi would teach other beings to want and need things. Then there was Shaymin of gratitude to teach to appreciate. Then the duo of dreams and nightmares. It would give people hope but the realisation that not everything is good. The pair closed themselves off in the dream realm after a vicious battle. Then came the being of victory. Victini, for those who achieve their goals. Lastly came Meloeta. This brought celebration to the hearts of the other beings.  
These teachers split the humans into three groups. Truth, ideals and the empty shells. So Arceus created three dragons who would look after each group. Zekron, Reshiram and Kyruem. Due to all the creations three new ones took place. The ones of disaster. Landorus, Tornadus and Thunderus. Arceus grew tiresome of the battling but knew it would happen again. So he created 15 humans. Who in future would set the world straight. He then called a meeting for all Gods to hide themselves in earth until certain events occured. That is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

Kanto: Pallet Town, Red`s house, 9:00am

"Red! Get out of bed!" The shout filled the house and caused the young 16 year old to fall out of his bed. "Mum. You could just come up and shake me or something." The boy yelled to his mother downstairs with a huge red mark on his face that the floor had left. The boy was called Red. He was of fair size, had brown scruffy hair and had hazel nut eyes. In some lights they almost looked fire red. Red got up from the floor, went to his wardrobe and put his favourite outfit on. A red jacket, with white collars, denim jeans, his shiniest black shoes with a red converse star and a red baseball cap. This outfit was special. It was the same one his dad wore the day he won the Pokemon League. You see people from all over each of the five regions (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova) take part in a competition In where they battle their Pokemon against eight gym leaders and eventually the elite four and the champion and become the champion of their respective region. Pallet town was one of five towns that give out starter Pokemon for three of the best trainers of their town. Red was one of these trainers.  
Red came downstairs to where his mother was standing with his bagpack with a stern look on her face. "Professor Oak chose three trainers. He chose Blue because he is his Grandson and Green due to her vast knowledge of Pokemon themselves but why he chose you ill never know."  
"Thanks mum for those inspirational words." Red said with a sour look on his face.  
"Sorry dear its just because im worried. Kanto is a big place and i dont want you to get hurt." She said glummly.  
"Mum ill be fine, im suppose to meet Blue at the flower patch so once i speak with the Professor ill come straight home." Red exclaimed as he ran out of the door. As he ran out his mum looked on with a smile and a tear running down her face. "Good luck my little firey boy."

Kanto: Pallet Town, Blue`s Back Garden, 9:00am.

The man in the lab coat and the round glasses and brigh purple hair stood there. Face to face with the boy. The boy was young, 16 to be exact. He had lightly brown spiked hair, wore a black open collared shirt and blue denim jeans. This biys name was Blue. "Go Machop" the man in the lab coat shouted. He threw a ball of white and red which opened with a flash of light. Out of the ball came a grey coloured Pokemon. It was stood on two legs, had two muscley legs and was no taller than a ten year old. It had abs and from his head protruded three edges of what looked like yellow plates. "Machop use Karate Chop" the small fighting type Pokemon launched itself at the boy with its arm up right and his fingers together ready to wind the boy of breathe. Blue in return jumped at Machop made the same position as him and collided. They both flew back and landed on their knee. "Return Machop" The man held the PokeBall up and Machop was engulfed in a red beam which brought it back in the ball. "Blue you've been training all night. Im only the Professor's assistant but i think you are ready." The man told him.  
"Thank you sir. Could you tell grandfather im on my way?" Blue asked. The man nodded, as Blue walked out the man stopped him and said with a smile. "Your parents would be proud." Blue stayed firm, but his eyes screamed for his lost parents. "Ill see you at the lab" Blue replied and walked out into the town of Pallet.

Kanto: Route 1, 9:05am

It was a bright, sunny morning. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the gentle breeze and fast paced bike wheels. "Ooh my Arceus. How could today of all days i be late? Professor Oak asks too much of me." The girl was only 16 years of age. She had long brown straight hair, wore a black dress and had dark green eyes. Her name Green. She was only 16 but she had a vast knowledge of the Pokemon species. As Green cycled qlong the route to Pallet town she heard a faint calling of a Pokemon and a flash of light from a bush. She immediately stopped and stared. The only thing she saw as the glow dimmed was a long, pink tail. She blinked, confused at the sight. "I've never.. " she then realised what she was doing "Oh dear im sooo late!" She hopped back on her bike and cycled all the way to the lab.

Johto: Newbark Town, Gold`s House, 9:00am

" The third trainer is a boy that Professor Elm found passed out at the door of his lab." Gold explained. Gold was a a young boy with a back to front baseball cap, red hoodie, brown hair that tuffed out the front of his cap, yellow three quarter shorts and had bright brown eyes that almost looked golden. "Yeah i heard the boy lost his memory and the only thing he knew was to come to Elm's lab" Crystal told him. She was an atractive young woman with blue dyed hair that were in two pony tails, crystal like blue and green eyes, she wore a white crop jacket and a yellow turtle neck jumper underneath and white skin tight legginings. They were playing pool until they decided it was time to set off. Newbark town was the second of the five towns in which new trainers would start their journey. Gold and Crystal were two of the three trainers. Crystal's father is one the Professor's assistants and Gold saved Professor Elm's life on a few occasions and known him since Gold was born. This new kid however was chosen so that he would recover his memory or make a new life. The pair of them arrived at the lab and walked in. Through the door at the back stood a boy. He had red hair and grey silver eyes. He smiled "You two must be Gold and Crystal?" He boy asked. "My name is Silver, its a pleasure." "So where is the Professor?" Gold asked and Silver pointed a young man sat at a computer. He had short brown hair and wore glasses. "… and with a press of this button." Elm said to himself and a huge screen appeared. The three of the trainers looked confused as the call began between each region.

Hoenn: Littleroot Town, Ruby's House, 9:00am

"I don't see why we had to move" Ruby exclaimed as he carried cardboard boxes into his new house. Ruby was a beautiful boy, he wore a white beanie, red jacket and black trousers. He had hazel nut, ruby eyes.  
"Well seeing as your father got the position as that gym leader and his friend Professor Birch needed a third trainer, you, we had to move here." His mother explained.  
"Well i didn't agree to anything, i would much rather have stayed in bed." Ruby said with a slight yawn.  
"Well be that as it may you still need to make your way to Professor Birch's lab." His mum told him. With that Ruby dropped his last box and headed out the door.  
As he walked around the town he heard an almighty "WATCH OUT!" he turned around to see a girl swinging on a vine with a boy wrapped around her waist. With a thud they collided and we were sent to the floor.

Sinnoh: Twinleaf Town, Diamond House, 9:00am

"ARGH!" Diamond jolted up right and sat panting.  
"Are you alright?" His mother said as she ran up the stairs towards him. "Yeah im fine i just had that dream again. The one about the Sneasel." Diamond explained.  
"Honey that incident happened seven years ago" she said with a worried look on her face. This statement made him get slightly angry "Yes but it still scar.." he said until he was cutt off. "I know dear, look today is the first day of the rest of your life. Get your clothes on and head to Sandgem town." Diamond just nodded and started to get changed. He wore a flat cap, a white scarf, blue jacket, red jumper and trousers that folded up at the bottom. He had shiny eyes as if they were made from diamonds. But they looked rugged. Broken. Diamond headed out the door and toward Sandgem town. To do this he would need to go along route 201. But it was full of wild Pokemon so Damond tried to sprint through as fast as possible. As he ran he slipped on some snow and fell to the floor. There was a rustling in the trees and the fall had awoken a flock of Starly. They were flying, bird type Pokemon. Brown feathers, white breast and a bit of hair that curled around on its head. The Starly were flying high above Diamond,until they met eyes and dove down towards him. Just before they collided, Diamond was swooped out of the way by someone and the Staly flew off trying to find somewhere else to sleep.

"Hey are you ok?" The boy said. He was young and had blonde hair. Wore an orange and white stripped jumper and a white scarf. The thing that caught Diamond's attention were his eyes. They were like pearls as the sun shone off of them.

"Yes i am fine, just got a sore back is all." Diamond finally replied.

"You must be Diamond? On of the three trainers about to start their journey?" Diamond nodded. "I'm Pearl. The Professor's assistant. I'm also going to be starting my journey." The boy explained.

"Well we best get going to Sandgem town, the Professor asked us to be there at 9:15." Dimaond told him, so the pair of them headed for the town to start their new life.

Unova: Nuvema Town, Black's House, 9:00am

"RING RING" Went the door bell.

"Black! Your friends are here." Black was a young, passionate, scruffy brown haired boy. As soon as he heard his mother's voice, he jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. He opened the door to see his friends, White and Grey. White was smaller than the two boys but for a girl had excellent strength. She had long blonde hair, which curled towards the ends. Grey was a stern boy who had spiked p blue hair and wore a red jacket. These were the three from Unova who would be going on their journey.

"Hey Black, you ready?" White said with a smile.

"Just about" Black said glummly.

"Well that isnt enough." Grey said angrily.

"Sorry man, im ready." Black replied. With that they three of them headed towards the lab to meet Professor Juniper.

When they reached the lab, the Professor was waiting outside for them.

"Im so glad you could come" She exclaimed.

"Im glad you invited us." White replied with a smile.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Professor." Black told her. Grey just looked away as if he wasnt interested, like he wanted it over already. Professor Juniper escorted them inside. ON her belt was a capsule with what looked like three POkeballs inside it. She halted at a big screen and told us to wait there.

"The call was about to begin" Juniper said happily.

Kanto: Pallet Town, Flower Patch, 9:10am

Red stood there next to the bright purple flowers. He knew Blue would be late, he is always late. Just before he had, had enough, he heard the faint sound of someone running. Red turned around to see Ble running towards him.

"Hey Red! Ill race you! Ill even give you a head start? GO!" Blue shouted towards him. Red and Blue, since birth, have had a rivalry. So when ever an opportunity arises that challenges each other, they take it. Although Blue normally wins. Not this time though, Red knew he would easily get there before Blue seeig he was miles behind him. So Red turned around in the direction of the lab and sprinted. Not even thinking of lookin behind him. HE finally reached the POkemon lab, to find BLue already standing there.

"How?.. How is that even possible?" Red said out of breathe.

"I never said whcih route we had to take to get here, i climbed over the rooftops" Blue replied. Red curled up his fist ready to hit him until he heard a huge screech and from behind Blue came the halt of a bicycle.

"Green you finally made it" Blue joked.

"Not… funny… had… job.. to do" Green had to pause to take breathes very regulary. She wasnt the most physically fit person on the planet. The three new trainers entered the lab to find Professor Oak stood underneath a huge screen.

Hoenn: LIttleroot Town, Outside the Pokemon Lab, 9:10am

"ARGH!" The three of them hit the floor, in a pile, on top of each other. The girl wore a red bandanna and her hair stuck out at either side, downwards. The boy was small and had bright yellow hair in the shape of a cresent moon.

"Sorry about that, i had to pick up this trainer to start his journey" The girl started to explain.

"YEah but Saph, you didnt have to physically pick me up!" The boy replied. "Hello Im Emerald and TRazan here is called Saphire. You're RUby i presume?" Emerald asked him.

" Yup thats me, just can we get this over with? I wanna explore as soon as possible." Ruby blurted out. The three of them walked into the lab to find Professor Birch running between seperate computers.

"Are you ok Dad?" Saphire asked.

"Perfectly fine, just trying to get connection" He replied and just like that a huge screen appeared and it was time.

SInnoh: Sandgem Town, 9:10am

Diamond and Pearl had finally reached Sandgem Town.

"Excuse me..?" A faint voice from behind them. The boys turned around to see a well dressed, purple haired girl, with a white beanie and yellow scarf. She had beautiful shinning blue eyes and her clothes looked so expensive. "Im looking for the Pokemon Lab?" She told the boys.

"Well luck has it we are going there right now!" Pearl exclaimed. "Im Pearl and this is Diamond"

"Hello my name is Lady Platina Berlitz, Platinum for short." She said with a smile. Both the boy stood there gawking at her.

"You mean..? The daughter of the wealthiest man in Sinnoh? You're the thrd trainer?" Diamond asked almost shouting. She nodded and pointed behind them.

"Shall we?"

THe three of them entered the lab and saw Professor Rowan standing in front of a huge screen.

"Geoffrey, link the connections"

Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova: 9:15 am

All fifteen of the new trainers stood in front of the screens with each Professor ready to hear a speech. Professor Rowan coughed.

"We have brought each of you here because it is time for you to take on the Pokemon League Championship. Each of you will travel from town to city, challenging eight gm leaders that reside in your home region. You will then take on the elite four and the champion. Until you too will become a champion." Professor birch then stood forward.

"The other Professor' and I have decided to do this because we need you to be ready. A few years ago we found some artifacts with encryptions on them. They told of a story that will take place in the future. Written by the God himself, Arceus. We couldnt translate it properly and some of the writting was worn away but from what we can gather is that a person will stand up and control the legendary Pokemon during a battle and calm the war before its too late." All the trainers looked at each other worried.

"Dont look so scared all of you.2 Professor Juniper. "Each of us chose three. Which means two back ups. The kids from Kanto, we cose Blue due to his training with the Professor's assistant. Green for her knowledge. Red because of his genes. Gold due to his helpful nature. Silver because of his memory lose and we had no idea what to do with him. Crystal because of her ability to capture Pokemon. Ruby because of his fathers work, Saphire due to the amount of years she spent helping her father. Emerald because of is gadget know how. Diamond because of how well Pokemon like him. Pearl because he is Rowan's assistant. Platinum because of her wealthy background and her interations with various Pokemon, And the three from Unova because i hav eknown them from brth and are of pure heart." All the teenagers faces beamed with happiness.

"Although dot wory you wont be going alone." Professor Elm interupted. "We will be giving you each your own starter Pokemon. THis will be your partner throughtout your journey." Professor Oa lifteda cloth that was over a table to reveal three PokeBalls. Elm pushed a button and a machine behind him opened and three PokeBalls sat there. Birch's assistant came through carrying three of them. Rowan opened hi suitcase to reveal another three and Juniper oped the capsule on her belt for yet another three.

"Each of you will chose a POkemon to accompany you. Yes you will be battlin gym leaders and fufiling a prophecy and also be friending POkemon." Professor OAk announced. "BUt there is one more task i must ask of you. Each of the Professors have three devices named the POkeDex. THis is high tech encyclopaedia that will record data on all Pokemon you encounter. I wish for you to travel and meet every last one of them." All the trainers nodded and the all the Professors replied with "Good luck." and the screen shut down.


End file.
